


脑洞车之一

by sud



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 群里看到个图，忍不住脑洞了一小段车0-0





	脑洞车之一

**Author's Note:**

> 画面：被酥皮面朝下摁在床上搞得超刺激超舒服，但不愿意表现得太明显于是克制自己的老爷！

腰一直在颤抖着，身体止不住地瘫软下来。布鲁斯能清晰地感受到，后面被克拉克的手指一点点扩张开来。

紧接着，那里被摩擦，被侵入，夹在床铺和小腹间的器官在手指的动作间很快就起了反应。

想要，想要更多，想要更大的……填满那里，填满自己……

克拉克的手指突然碰到了某个地方，布鲁斯浑身一颤，舒服得想要叫喊。但他不想，他不愿就这样在克拉克面前丢盔弃甲，在尚未进入正题的时候。

布鲁斯忍不住抓紧了面前的枕头，挣扎着将自己的声音闷在缎面的料子里，忍耐着，自下身传来的阵阵快感。

过了好一会儿，手指从那里离开。布鲁斯轻轻地呼了口气，感受着克拉克慢慢凑近，温热的气息喷洒在耳后。

克拉克低声笑着：“舒服么？布鲁斯。”

随后，那温柔的强势的亲吻落在他的颈背上，克拉克用牙齿控制着力量轻轻咬了咬………………

**Author's Note:**

> 久不开车，手艺生疏Orz


End file.
